Kai's Works that may or may not
by lostkaineruMkII
Summary: Snippets that I may or may not work on, ranges from stupid to insane. Read at yer own discretion...
1. Chapter 1

Author's Notes : Yes, I should be doing HH, and I am… still here's some snippets that I find lying around in my backup files… This one if I remember is an ISxTouhouxFF cross… And I believe it's inspire by a certain image….

-+=o1a1o[BREAK]o1a1o=+-

"Are you certain?"

"…Yes."

"U-um… to go as far as giving me a ring. Are you really fine with me?"

"You don't need an answer…."

"I'll be going to a faraway place soon... We might not be able to meet again..."

"That's… fine…."

" Eh? that doesn't matter to you?"

"Because… heaven… or hell… wherever it is… I'll find you…."

"I… I-I don't know what to say…"

"Then don't say anything…"

"Um, shall we share one last kiss?"

"Last? Please don't say it… because I promise…."

-+=o1a1o[BREAK]o1a1o=+-

"Everyone's here, right? Then let's start the SHR (student homeroom meeting)-"

I wasn't actually listening. In truth rather not be here at all. But the vice homeroom teacher, Yamada Maya-sensei, who introduced herself before, continued to drone on smiling at everyone despite me not listening.

It didn't really help that she doesn't look any different than a student. Along with the say she dressed and with those large glasses of hers made me think that she was just another teenager pretending to older that she is. But she is an adult despite the contrary.

"Then everyone, let's get along with each other over the next year~"

I snorted as nobody reacted, it looks like I wasn't the only one thinking like this.

"Now, let's move on to…"

She continued as I half listened, half brooded. Maybe because I wasn't in to it. The lesson? No, it was just the begging of the school year. My class? Honestly, any other guy will kill just to be in my position. Hmmm? Why was that? Why would other guys kill to replace me? Well if you want to know why; the reason is simple: excluding me, everyone in the class is a girl.

Today is the high school entrance ceremony, and for the first day, a new world opened up. That itself was good, something worth being happy about. But not for me… It wasn't because I'm the only guy. No… it was just…. I sighed.

It wasn't just me, but in fact is, I could feel the gazes of all the girls in my class. It made me really uncomfortable. Another thing is that I don't like my seat. Why was I placed right in the front middle row of the class? I am practically in range of everyone to gawk at! It didn't help that I was forced to go here, to this school. I could only grumble.

Sighing, I continued to ignore Maya-sensei to look around, at my classmates. That girl, the oneat the window, she looked familiar… but upon noticing me she turned her head away irritably. Great, she's probably one of those girls that preached feminine superiority that the world plagued with recently. Ugh.

"...san, Orimura Ichika-San."

"Haa?!"

Suddenly having my name called out, I grunted giving our vice homeroom teacher a raised eyebrow and annoyed glance. She flinched as she noticed my gaze. Ever since that fateful day I changed. I was not like my childhood self, admittedly most of those who knew me still admitted that I was still nice and kind, like back then… but…

"W-well, I'm sorry for calling you out so loudly. Did I say something wrong? Are you angry? Sorry-sorry! But, the self-introductions... we started from 'a', and now we're at 'o' for Orimura-san now. So, pl-please, could you introduce yourself? Co-could you?"

My eyebrows raised higher as our vice homeroom teacher, Yamada Maya-sensei, bowed politely, causing her spectacles to slide forward. Then again it more like she cowered at my gaze. Is this mouse of a teacher really older than me? My other friend Mio despite being quite the same could act much older that her… much much older… then again…

"No, I should be the one to apologize for not paying attention."

I told her while waving away her worries… her face softening as I did so.

"Re-really? Really? Really? Yo-You said it, so you better do it properly, okay?!"

Yamada-sensei suddenly looked up and grabbed my hand, and held it really tightly... the hell?! Is she really older than me? Is she really a teacher?! She's much more mousey than my other friend Ruri! And that girl is a year younger! (then again she is goth)

Groaning it seemed that I can't get out of this one. Thing is, that once I start I have to face this classed that seemed to dissect me by staring.

I stood up and turned to face the class.

…

I get… it I'm a guy. I know you saw guys at other times, I'm not unique… STOP STARING AT ME LIKE… I calmed myself, making sure the only thing they can notice is my face twitching a little. But their stares is really annoying, especially that girl by the window, and now that I can see her, that girl with the ojou ringlets.

"Very well. I am Orimura, Ichika the only male in your class and unique student. As a guy I do not have that much prior knowledge and was only by chance to be here. So I hope you can help me in this class. And despite of being the opposite gender I hope you treat me equally."

Then I gave them the most brilliant smile I could muster… big mistake.

"KYAAAAAAAA-!"

"HE'S SO COOL!"

"LIKE A PRINCE!"

"OH MY GOD I'M SOO LUCKY TO BE HERE IN THIS CLASS!"

Kami! There they go! I could only flinch as they made girly screams and howl at compliments. Tch… I knew I should have ignore it… This is a big mistake…

-+=o1a1o[BREAK]o1a1o=+-

"*Yawn*"

In the middle of February, I, as a third-year, was heading towards the examination center.

"For convenience sake I only want to get into the high school nearest my house, why in hell do I need to go to a place that's four stops away from it..."

According to the news, due to a cheating case last year, the government would only divulge the location of each school's entrance exams 2 days before the actual examination took place. Though admittedly, it was completely excessive, as you can imagine. Honestly, I could care less. Besides, what could I say? Basically, I could only think about my bitterness as I grudgingly headed towards the examination center.

My ideal school was the Aoetsu Private School that was situated near my house, a school that was an average standard in education. There's nothing special worth mentioning about it. I only choose it for the convenience. Maybe because I could pass the whole high school phase in one sitting if I wanted to or maybe because I was quite buys looking…

"Best yet, I get away from my sister..."

As for my house, a few things happened. My parents are no longer around, and though my older sister, who's a lot older than me, has taken care of me for quite a while, and for a while I've felt inferior to others for having no parents. But then 'that' happened and I was never the same. And after that- well it was the event that gave me my second goal in life…

At first, I thought of working immediately after graduating from middle school, so I'll have an excuse to leave and start roaming, start looking. But my sister didn't like it and thus we argued. She was quite surprised when I could fight back, shout back… It was vicious argument and I think for the second time I broke my sister's heart…. Despite my bitter attitude at times, I did love my sister and I felt indebted to her so in the end I caved. (I believe that was the first time my sister realized that she won by being a girl than the overprotective tomboy she is… though if I call on it, well…)

And thus getting into Aoetsu Private School was the next best thing.

"...Let's just say that I accept what happened before."

Thanks to a year of cramming, I was designated a grade A student. As usual, I went about taking exams, and as usual, I was accepted as per normal, so I wasn't nervous when I walked into the examinations area. Though I knew the name of the examination facility, I didn't exactly know the location, and such a common public facility has many functions. Though it is rare for a private firm to borrow from the public sector, those are all regional enterprises, and many obey it exclusively.

"What the-?!"

Not good, I'm lost. What in heaven's name did they constructed this building like this?! It's like a maze! I swear if I meet the guy who made the blueprints for this I would punch him! Punch him to next Tuesday! Seriously, to call this place a maze would be an understatement. It's difficult to understand why there aren't any maps on the walls. Glass tiles on the walls in the corridor lowers air conditioning efficiency!? And wouldn't it be dangerous to set up tiles on those walls if there's an earthquake and thus render them pointless!? Wouldn't those lights that are positioned beside one another use quite a lot of electricity!? Wouldn't changing them be extremely difficult? Why is the roof so pointlessly high?

"WHY IN HELL IS THERE NO PEOPLE IN THE CORRIDORS!"

"…"

No reaction?! I mean someone should hear that right?

"Frickin… Never mind, I'll knock on the next door I see. And ask directions."

Well looks like my luck stands! A door! What do you know. Knocking a few times I see a woman's head pop out.

"Ah—yes what can I do for you?"

"I am an examinee for Aoetsu High, and unfortunately I'm lost. Can I ask for directions?"

The woman sighed, looks like I'm not the only one who have asked.

" Alright, head come on in. I don't really know the way but we have map here. Despite being in a rush as we can only borrow this room till 4 o'clock, and can't have any extensions. We can't seem to find our own examinees…. Really, I don't know what the government is thinking here..."

"Ah… you guys got lost too?"

The woman nodded while sighing. Looks like this place is a hindrance to everyone.

"May I ask? For what school is this?"

The woman looking up on the map on table looked at me and pointed back. There was a large curtain blocking something. Raising an eyebrow I went to it and pulled it aside.

There I found something peculiar.

How should I put it? It was something like a 'medieval armor placed inside a castle'. Also, it was kneeling down on one leg, as if it was swearing loyalty to its master. In stark contrast to medieval armor, only minor parts were well protected, and probably no one would find such protection acceptable. But it was not armor, or a least not just armor.

—It's an 'IS'.

The actual name is 'Infinite Stratos'. It was originally created as a multipurpose power suit for space operations.

However, its development did not go as the creator had originally intended, but ended up being modified by the other mechanic specialists involved, into a 'war machine'. However, all the other countries designated it as a 'Sport' —a so called high performance— flying device. I must admit, to turn a weapon into an object of a sport, how stupid. Thankfully and not so thankfully it had a big flaw:

And that was the 'IS' machine will only react to females.

Thus, right now, the thing in front of me was like a dummy in a windowed cupboard. It didn't do anything, nor will it do anything. It's just an object. I snorted, I now knew why the woman was stressed. This room was for the IS academy.

The IS Academy is, as its name suggested, an educational corporation meant to nurture IS operators. The Japanese government sees it as a principle duty to fund it and run it. However, the results of the research are revealed to the entire world due to a common agreement, and at the same time, Japan has no right to either remain silent or hide them. No matter what happens in this school, the Japanese government has to intervene fairly, and has the obligation of settling these matters under the premise that all the countries in the treaty have agreed upon. Also, the school has opened its doors to foreign students without any conditions, and the Japanese government is to provide protection—as accorded to the contents of the IS treaty regarding IS pilot training agencies.

"Must be hard."

The woman grunted.

"It is, I'm the only one here and I'm harried by both students and my fellow teachers. Then there's a fact that many people drop here to ask for directions and some even go here to gawk at that. I rarely encounter an examinee…."

The woman continued to rant as she helped me with the directions, finally finding it she told me where.

"Ah, thanks. But before I leave… can I?"

Honestly I was curious, and I wanted to touch it… I mean… why not? The woman could only sigh as she gave me affirmation, and so I touched it.

"Hm!?"

Ting! A sound of metal echoed in my mind.

Next, all sorts of information appeared in my consciousness. In just a few seconds, all the things that one wants to know yet is unable to know appeared in front of me. The basic movements of the 'IS', operation method, capabilities, characteristics, existing equipment, active time limit, movement range, sensitivity, radar search, armor residue, output gauge, and so on...

As if I had used it for years, as if it was a technique that I refined, I understood everything about it, and mastered it.

The vision was also linked to the sensors, the numbers directly appearing in my mind. I could also feel the information of my surroundings through numbers.

Then the glow, which I now noticed stopped.

I stepped back, and both my own and the woman's jaw dropped.

"WHAT IS GOING ON!"

-+=o1a1o[BREAK]o1a1o=+-

Let's confirm the situation again. Today's officially my first day in High School, and I'm currently doing a self-introduction. In front of me are 29 girls howling in girlish glee (well most of them) and behind me, it seems like Yamada-sensei looked at me the same… Am I really that charming? I don't think so….

I could only sigh and rub my forehead.

"Such a pain…"

PANG! I got knocked on the back of my head.

"OW—!?"

It hurt, but compared to what I was subjected to back then. This is nothing. Though this situation is familiar. Thankfully thanks to that everything died down and I turned around.

"..."

Black tight fitting skirt, tall and slim, the body line of someone who doesn't look muscular even after lots of training. Her hands folded in front of her chest, her sharp slim phoenix eyes would remind anyone of wolves.

"*snort*… Hehe… Haha... AHAHAHAHAHA!"

Swish! Once more she tried to hit me again, but now that I'm aware of the attack I was able to dodge it while continuing to laugh like an idiot… Oh look, all the girls are staring.

"Stop laughing idiot!"

I get it! I finally get it! I now know why I got here so easily and why my sister was so insistent upon it. This is because Chifuyu-nee works here! That sister of mine whose job I don't even know about, my own sister who couldn't even make it back home once or twice per month. And when she does, well recently anyways, we argue a lot.

"But I can't! You a teacher! I just couldn't imagine it!"

—This little argument would only end badly. Also our connection as siblings was revealed. Oh well, better stop before the shouting begins.

"Ahhhh…. Ahhhh…. A-Ano… Orimura sensei… is the - eep!"

Yamada-sensei cowered, it seems me laughing like an idiot have upset my sister… like this haven't happen before… meh… Stopping my sudden bout of humor I gestured to Yamada-sensei. Upon looking at me she realized it's fine and I sat down. Chifuyu-nee sighed and turned to her and her face softened.

"Ah, Yamada-sensei. It's been tough on you, forcing you to make them introduce themselves. And dealing with this idiot."

Oh, I've never heard her use such a gentle tone before. Ooooohhh… this is the first time I saw her being dere-dere to anyone… Tsk, I didn't have my phone out!

"No, it's nothing. As the assistant homeroom teacher, if I can't even do that..."

The crying disappeared, as vice homeroom teacher Yamada-sensei responded to Chifuyu-nee with such an energetic voice and an attentive look. Ah, she's actually embarrassed… Arrrgghh where is my phone!

"Everyone, my name is Orimura, Chifuyu, and my duty is that for this one year, I'll be training you in the operations and controls of IS. Everything I teach, you have to remember, and understand. To those who can't understand, I'll teach them till they can. My job is to thoroughly train you during your first year, from the age of 15 to 16. You can dislike my attitude, but you still have to do what I say. Understood?"

Pffffff… No tact sis? Really this sounds like a threat… No mistake... this is my older sister, Orimura Chifuyu.

After her introduction, the same thing happen just a while ago…

"KYAAA—! It's Chifuyu-sama, it's the real Chifuyu-sama herself!"

"I've always been your fan!"

"I came to this school from North Kyuushuu because I admired you, onee-sama!"

"I came all the way from southern Hokkaido!"

"I'm so happy to be taught by Chifuyu-sama!"

"I'll gladly die for Chifuyu-sama!"

Chifuyu-nee stared at the chattering girls with a disheartened expression.

"...it's really quite a sight to see so many idiots gather here every year. What a surprise? Or is there a special reason? Are these fools only here to attend my class?"

It's not an act, Chifuyu-nee really is disappointed. Chifuyu-nee, popularity can't be bought you know? How about you be a bit gentler? Oh wait I'm the same! Go ahead one-sama!

"KYAAAHH! ONEE-SAMA! SCOLD US MORE! CONTINUE TO SCOLD US MORE!"

"BUT BE GENTLE TO US FROM TIME TO TIME!"

"AND BE EXTREMELY ELEGANT AFTERWARDS~!"

Wah? What are they? Masochists?

"I feel for you Chifuyu-nee."

"Shut up idiot. Though, you may have not screw up at the introduction, must you play the charmer as well. Also call me Orimura-sensei."

"Oi oi oi. They're squealing for you too Chifuyu-nee."

Swish! That's the third time this has happened today, seriously Chifuyu-nee. Then again like I would get hit by that.

"...Alright, Orimura-sensei…. Pfffff…."

A tick mark appears on my sister's head but does nothing. Heh, this is hilarious…

"Eh...? Then, it means that Orimura-kun is Chifuyu-sama's younger brother...?"

"Maybe that has something to do with him being the only guy in the world that can use the IS?"

"Wow. No wonder he's soo cool!."

"KYAAAAA!"

Ugh, there they go again, both me and my sister rubbed our foreheads.

I came here to this public IS Academy as the only male in the world who can pilot the 'IS'. And only because of a fluke and that I was just too curious for my own sake… ugh…

"..."

Suddenly, in this extremely excited classroom, I felt a stare.

Looking back, the ponytailed girl, who was just now looking outside the classroom, turned around to stare at me. What's wrong with this chick, first she looks angry and now, she doesn't look angry... did I do something to her? Did I met her before? She does look familiar.

Never mind, I'll ask her later.

Just as I was thinking about it, the bell rang.

"Oh my, SHR is over. Everyone, I'll have you memorize the basics of IS within the next 6 months. After that, it's practicals, you must let the basic maneuvers sink in as a part of your body's instincts within half a month. Okay? If you understand, answer me. Whether acceptable or otherwise, respond to whatever I announce."

Oh, a demon trainer from Hell. Right now, Chifuyu-nee could be a demon in a human skin. Ah, I remember the training from hell I went through, though that wasn't from her… still. Can't she be considerate, these girls are not like us….

Either way, this Orimura Chifuyu was the first generation IS pilot that represented Japan, and was undefeated in an actual match. However, one day, she announced her retirement and disappeared... which must mean that she came here to teach... she should have at least told me as a family member... admittedly there are things that I don't tell her too. Sheeez, as siblings we are so alike.

"This is going to be a long three years…"

"Don't remind me Ichika, don't remind me…."

-+=o1a1o[BREAK]o1a1o=+-


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Notes : Yes, yes HH I know, but let me roll this one. This one is a Touhou x Familiar of Zero crossover that is way original. Read and if many people like enough I might continue it.

=o=

_"I am only fated to fail."_

_"Is that so? Is that what you really think?"_

_"It is, maybe... this is why... I have considered in following... someone like you."_

_"I see. Very well then you wish to be the greatest witch of all time is it not?"_

_"I guess, it seems that way... and you just want sanctuary for your budding family. Right?"_

_"Yes. And you would be there by my side when it happens."_

_"*chuckle* All right, it's not like anyone would miss me."_

_"Yes... and besides... you are fate... becomes to me!"_

=o=

The great land of Gensokyo stands upon great mystery. Hiding within the tides of reality, it hides away those who are forgotten, the lost. All ranging from the supernatural like magic and spirits, to odd things like old locomotives and lost customs. In it stands a mansion of odd state. Its red brick walls and high fence showed high class and riches beyond the norm, of course that is if you ignore the lazy red head if a door guard... that today seemed to be missing from her usual post.

=o=

"Patchouli-san?"

"Yes?"

"I don't remember you collecting all of this... junk."

"That was Meiling is because you know..."

"Ah... ah... Meiling-san can you help me with these boxes."

"Sure, sure."

"I find it odd that I do not know of this."

"Well Sakuya, all of this was before your time with us."

"Oh? And you not knowing most of these meant you were as just lazy back then?"

In a part of the great library of the mansion were its most prominent residents. The lord and master, the vampire Remilia who like her friend, the owner and keeper of said area Patchouli giggled knowingly. They knew why and they did not say it. For back then was a time of trial and tribulations for them. Three girls and their trusty bloodthirsty bodyguard paving the way to a home they knew they would find. And after many years, they found it but not before facing such pain and suffering that they could never forget. It changed them as well, the child of a mage grew in a fine yet sickly beauty that kill you a thousand times with her magic, the child lord who didn't grow old increased her power tenfold in return for losing control of some of her abilities, the youngest grew mad as their trials broke her already fragile mind. A thing that plagued the minds of both women, a thing that with the intervention caused by a ruckus Remilia made, has slowly healed. As for the bodyguard well...

"Sorry, sorry I was just busy then!"

"Don't make me knife you!"

"Ah! Please Meiling-san! Sakuya-san please don't fight!"

She has mellowed out. After all, her killer instinct was not needed any longer. Besides at that time their group increased in number, the devil familiar Koakuma and the powerful and amazing maid Sakuya. Oddly enough, they had found the maid as a girl trying to make a name for herself by killing them off only to find her fate tied to theirs and... Subsequently raised by said bodyguard. Not that she remembers.

"Ah! Some of the boxes are falling!"

"Please be careful. Some of those things contain are magical explosives."

"Like the ones you made Patchy?! Why didn't you say so! Got it!"

"Milady are those really dangerous?"

"Yeah. We used them back in the early days. I wasn't as strong back then and Patchy wasn't the great witch you know her now."

"Really? I could not imagine that."

"Indeed. I knew only one spell and that spell had saved us countless of times now that I thought of it. I believe it took me years before I could get even to the smallest of my magical talent as of now."

"I could not believe that."

"That's true Sakuya. Here Koa, Saukya a picture of memories yore."

"Bad grammar Meiling."

Both curious girl looked. Koakuma did because by the time she was summoned her master was already the mage that she was. Sakuya did the same; of course she was curious of her master's past. After all even if she had been long with them, it did not mean that she knew everything about them. At the sight of the picture greeted them with an odd image. Remilia, Flandre and even Meiling despite her... frightening look are recognizable but...

"Patchouli-sama... this is you?"

"There are still similarities to the photo but your looks now are far from your old appearance Patchouli-san."

Indeed she was. For instead of seeing a purple haired sleepy girl they found a pink haired girl with a haughty look. It was quite the contrast and it confused them greatly.

"Yeah that's her alright. And unlike now, I remember Patchy being quite lively and aggressive... and a... tsundere...

...

Ahahahahahaha! Oh gods Patchy! You were a riot back then!"

"Oh shush you Remilia, it's not like you were better off."

"Well at least you're not complaining about your figure anymore Patchy! I remember you staring at my breasts from time to time muttering that you'll get them too!"

Both master and servant laughed heartily while the mage could only hide her deepening blush behind a book she had just picked up. Sakuya herself could not hide a smirk while Koakuma could not believe that the girl in the picture and the one being described to her (and Sakuya) was her master back then. Looking at the box where Meiling got the picture she found some other things as well. One of them looks like a worn old clasp with a pentagram on it. As Koakuma dived into the box of memories the conversation continued on to the point where.

"Hey Patchy."

"Hmmm?"

"Would you like to go back? To visit?"

"That's... a rather strange question to ask Remilia."

"What do you mean mistress?"

"Well, it's just Patchy's homeland is like Gensokyo. And I figured we can go there on a vacation or something."

"No Remilia. If they find out what you are we'll get hunted again."

"Oh come on Patchy! Gensokyo's well and good and we're well off here but it's boring lately and I thought you know you could visit your acquaintances or something."

"Remilia it's been centuries. Even if I go back I highly doubt that anyone I know could still be alive.

Besides that's not what you really wanted Remi. What is it that you truly want?"

Remilia sighed. This was the problem with her friend.

"Patchy the reason I wanted to clean up the library with you and suggested this out is because you look very pale... again.

I'm just worried about your health. Being a youkai does not make you invulnerable Patchy."

Patchouli sighed. Indeed that's the problem with her. And looking around it seemed everyone looked worried as well. It has been so long since she went out and had a walk. Heck it has been too long since she did any physical work and she had been feeling it. It was the sole reason Gensokyo's greatest (and probably only doctor) Eirin and her lunar rabbit assistant has been making house calls to them lately, and it was very frequent too. And it has gotten so bad that her oldest and best friend maneuvered her to an intervention that she could not refuse. She mentally groaned, it seemed worrying about the black-and-white was not doing her any wonders. Heck the girl wasn't even active as of late. In fact the reason Remilia stated for the outing to be at her 'former' home was so she could forget her worries as well. She smiled however seeing the concern and love given to her, unlike back home still...

"All right I give. But only I and Koakuma will go, I promise you nothing will go wrong and I will mind my health. Okay?"

Everyone around her smiled. It seemed that they finally got her to exercise.

=o=

"I never knew there is room like this in the mansion."

"This is because we have never reason to use it... til now."

"Well you should exercise more Patchouli-san."

"Well if it's still as chaotic back then I probably will. Koakuma, is everything ready?"

"Yes master!"

"You sure are very excited Koa."

"Why shouldn't I Meiling-san! I get to see master's homeland!"

"Well I am not gonna curb your enthusiasm but remember to protect your master...

And make sure nothing happens to her okay?"

"Ahh... yes...!"

"(What was that just now? From her picture from the past she seemed to be very serious. Was that a glimpse of it?) Very well, we'll see you soon Patchouli-san, Koakuma."

"Yes! See you minna-san!"

"Yes, see you. And... thank you Remi."

As the two disappeared into motes of light, the master of the mansion strode forward from the shadows that hid her. A big smile etched on her face and relief taking home in her heart.

=o=

Within a forest not far from civilization, a bright light shone and went off leaving two beautiful maidens in its wake. The great witch Patchouli and her assistant and familiar Koakuma looked about, feeling the air and forest for anything or anyone alerted by their presence.

"Good, we landed just off the estates."

"Do you know this place master?"

"Indeed, this is…. Maybe the land of my immediate famility, the Valliere estates. Well at least a part of it and I'm not sure anymore, it has been far too long."

"Valliere master?"

"Indeed it was my surname back as a human. In fact my full name was **_Louise Francoise Leblanc de La Valliere_** and I was a part of the Valliere family. Now I am Patchouli Knowledge the 'Seven days Magician' and the 'Great unmoving Library'…"

Moving forward a bit to make sure she was fully in sight of her familiar she spread her arms wide.

"And this my beloved familiar is my homeland. **The land of Halkegenia!**"

=o=

Kai : Hah! See this? I'm sure a lot of you see Louise summons x or get summoned into x but this is way different! This is Louise is x and x being Patchy! Yes! The explosion toting chibi tsundere becomes the great unmoving library! And yes that means Koakuma is Gandalfr! Hahahaha I'm a genius!


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Notes : This one was done a long time ago.

=-BREAK-=

Kadoya Tsukasa was not in fact the first in line to be Decade, the new great leader. No, that was another child. An unsuspecting boy who was overshadowed by his powerful older sister. Shocker came upon the boy when they first ran experiments on traveling onto other worlds... In fact he was abducted that day. In fact when they took him, his abductors did not suspect a thing. Why not because to them time on the world Shocker was on was different. And such the boy was experimented on and altered. Remade to do anything, to learn about everything. Design so that when his tenure of Great Leader comes that he was too great of threat to the riders to be eliminated. They also destroyed his morality, so he would not even questions his actions... But they were thwarted. The blasted riders came in and undid everything... And even if the brainwashing is deeply rooted to the child's brain all is lost as the child is returned to where he was before...

And thus will not remember anything nor would he able to wield the power he should have.

=-BREAK-=

Years later, Orimura Chifuyu found out during a complete checkup on his brother that he had mild brain damage. Enough to hinder him. No wonder the idiot was slow. But, she knew where it came from. She wasn't sure, but it was possible that they weren't able to find this after rescuing him due to the technology back then... But now... It was foreboding honestly but Chifuyu decided to take his stupid brother to a specialist so he could heal...

=-BREAK-=

Cifuyu is starting to regret her decision. Her brother with his mind healed has improved tremendously in both piloting and academics. Heck he can even now rein in his girls... if wasn't busy adding more to the list. Still she was getting worried. Her brother has started to show odd behavior, from maniacal laughter to outright megalomania... she thought nothing of it but...

=-BREAK-=

"Ichika what happened to you?" She asked, her tone small and scared. Her brother now completely transformed is now a frightening individual. Able to do anything, accomplish anything... he was... inhuman and now... now...

"What happened? What happened? I'll tell you!" He spread his arms for emphasis "I have now awoken! Thanks to you I realized who I really am! I AM THE GREAT LEADER! AND NOW THIS WORLD BELONGS TO ME! Hahahahaha! MUWAHAHAHAHAHA! HAAAHAAAHAAAHAAAAHHAAA!"

For the first time in her life, the strongest woman in the world felt scared.

=-BREAK-=

Kai: Wimpy Ichika as the great leader…. Dooooood!


End file.
